Changes
by Dragoona
Summary: An abusive family carried Hinata's inner self to an edge.And now, Naruto's leave has made her pass the breaking point.As she grew, her mind lapsed repetitively. She had snapped. She had changed. She had unleashed a vicious monster. She had become...Natta.
1. Rebirth

_**This story is just... I don't know. I woke up in a cold sweat, its 2:00 AM and I just have to write this, for I hope it will depict what a female must face. Which is a lot for all of you stuck up perv boys who don't know nor care?**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. He's Hinata's and we all know it.**_

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

A girl, a little over thirteen, stands hiding behind a tall pillar. Her eyes, spying, staring, perhaps even lusting for a particular boy of similar age as he walks out through two massive gates. An older man with white hair following behind him. A blush had crept onto her pale white complexion. But became inconspicuous within mere seconds. Followed by a look on her face that had seemed quite sullen. And she looked down. All she could do was watch her love walk away. No words of hope, nor any words or descriptions on how she would miss him. All she did was aim to be pretermitting. Which wouldn't help solve any of her problems? So there he continued to walk, oblivious to the girl standing mere yards from him. Her watching from afar.

At that very moment though, inside of her, something boiled. Something in her began to hate herself for not having a backbone. Something in her began having a few misanthropic thoughts because of what she is. She began to have many a gut wrenching feeling as her anger stirred. She began to realize that she knew that she _needed_ to change. _And it was going to happen now_, she thought. And with this, Natta (Nae-tuh) had been born.

That thing in her began to tear her stomach. She turned sharply to look away from him, causing the pain to subside. Slowly she made her way home, thoughts of old drifting into her head. New pains crawling into her stomach. She opened the door. The house appeared empty. But if you look closer, you will see the normal life of the Hyuga. Neji out, maybe training, maybe upstairs screwing Tenten. Hinata will only be able to tell if she hears moans through the wall when trying to sleep again. Hanabi was out. Maybe training, maybe wandering. Hinata is supposed to be chaperoning her, but no one really cares anyway. And she certainly didn't.

She snuck through the compound. Trying at all costs to avoid her father. It was a Wednesday. Every Wednesday her father became good friends with scotch. Usually he just got drunk, started talking to himself about his wife who left him, drank more, and then passed out on the couch. Rather simple if you thought about it. But sometimes, he didn't just pass out. Sometimes, he decided to get aggressive. When this happened, Neji took Hanabi upstairs as fast as he could. But Hinata was always left behind. All hell broke loose.

No one really knew what happens after that. Neji and Hanabi would hear Hinata screaming, and crying for him to stop. Sometimes they didn't even know what they'd heard. Just that it sounded painful. Then it was over, with a simple thud. Hinata was thrown out of her father's room. Eventually she would just stagger to her room, count how many wounds she had, and then pick which one of her jackets would suit for covering her scars.

But just then, she figured something was a little odd. Neji and Hanabi both gone. And it was a Wednesday..... Then a hand put itself onto her shoulder. She turned around and grimaced at the sight of her father. A bottle of half emptied scotch in his hand. She was dragged into his bedroom. The fun began.....

_**Yeah it's short. This story is most likely going to be a bunch of small chapters.**_


	2. Visualization

_**Okay, here we are. Not sure if you like it but as much as I am a Sloth, I still get bored.**_

**Chapter 2: Visualization**

Blood and bruises; they cover the raven haired girl as she staggers to her bedroom, trying to hide her limp. She pushes open the door and falls to her knees. But even doing that hurts from being on them so long. The girl crawls over to her mirror and looks at herself.

_We_

The Hyuga immediately looks around. "W-who's there?" She said. No answer.

A shiver crawled down her spine. She looked around once more, hoping to discover where the voice came from, but disregarded it for the moment and went into her (rather large(spoiled brat)) bathroom. She turned on the water and slowly she removed her clothes and looked at the girl that was in the mirror, staring back at her weakly. She saw a rather modest chest, a somewhat small waist, and hips and thighs, a slight size bigger than she'd like. And nearly every inch of her skin was covered with a bruise, a scar, or in some places, cum.

_Are_

She turned again searching her bathroom top to bottom, looking for, who or what is speaking to her. But there wasn't a trace of life besides her, anywhere. A tremble rushed through her body. She ignored it once more, praying that it was some cruel joke Neji was doing. But the questions still lingered in the back of her mind.

The heiress sighed and went into the shower. She let the water run down her, it turning red before it hit the bottom. She watched the blood stained water circle into the drain for a moment. She turned around so her back faced the water. She cringed slightly as the water seeped into the large gash all the way down her back.

After cleaning all the blood and other fluids from her body she walked out of the shower and began to dry herself.

_You_

She jumped and looked. There was nothing in sight.

This had unnerved the girl. She frantically looked around as all three words began to echo in her head. Then, all of a sudden, it began to pour outside and thunder rumbled in the distance. Almost immediately following this, she fell to her knees as her stomach felt as though a knife was going through it. Light blue lightning struck outside her window, and Hinata had become faint and dizzy. The room had spun around her, and a dark blue mist came from under her door and from the windows.

She gripped onto consciousness as hard as she could while the room turned and the gases spewed. Then she gasped as the knife was pulled from her stomach. And when Hinata looked at herself, she saw blood. Hinata, although still naked, walked into her bedroom to look at her cuts in a mirror. Then she grimaced at the different girl standing in the mirror. She looked like Hinata. She even had the same birthmark. But that girl that had been glaring back at Hinata certainly wasn't her.

She jumped and fell back onto her bed, the other girl in the mirror copied the movements. Hinata just grimaced at the sight. The dark blue eyes of the thing lurking in that mirror kept itself looking at Hinata, even when the heiress turned her head away. The reflection crawled itself as close to the mirror as possible. It stared at Hinata with an evil curiosity. Tilting it's head slightly the corners of the reflection's mouth turned up, creating a sickening smile.

"_We. Are. You." _The mirror girl repeated. Then with a blast of lightning from outside, the glass had cracked, and a sick and twisted, deafening cackle rang from the mirror. Hinata looked as the girl in the mirror turned into a sickly creature, (that looked something like a Hyuga version of the grudge). Then the glass shattered. And with a final, gut-wrenching stab, Hinata lay of her bed. Naked, slightly aroused, bleeding, and unconscious.

_**This seems so super natural to me but I know that's not the aim of this story. Weird huh? Well whatever....... Another chapter complete.**_


	3. Fear

_**Chapter 3: Fear**_

"Hinata! You know, Hiashi is even worse when he has a hangover. It's 7:30. I would suggest waking up now before he comes to get you." Neji said, knocking on the Hyuga heiress' door. "Hinata!? Are you even in there?" Neji said walking in, just to see the little Hyuga naked and blooded. "Hinata!" He said about to rush over to her. Then he saw the broken mirror glass. "What the..." "Naruto-Kun" She murmured, smiling. Neji looked down at her. "Naruto?! What the Hell! Do I look like that idiot?" Neji said, agitated. She opened her eyes a little wider. She was her bedroom. She then turned back up to see her so-called Naruto. "Nii-San?" She said looking up at him. Then she looked down at herself. Naked. "Nii-San!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled, ducking under the blankets.

He jumped backwards and tripped over the corner of the bed, landing on the glass. "Hi-Hinata... Your voice....it's...it's...." He began to stammer in shock. (I know, total OOC)

"What?" She said peeking her head out from underneath her blankets. "What the....." She began, listening to the newfound deepness in her voice.

"What did you do?!" Hinata said with a hiss.

"Me? I did nothing, if anything you did it!"

"The Hell I did. Now get out of my room!"

"But-"

"NOW!" she yelled, throwing a pillow at him

Neji dodged it, but flew backwards in his attempt, and crawled as fast as he could to get out of her room. Once outside the door, it slammed shut. "What the hell is her problem" Neji mumbled while getting up. "Whatever Hinata, be in a pissy mood, your funeral." He yelled to her. He then walked down into the main room of the Hyuga manor. Lord Hiashi sat at a table rubbing his forehead. Sitting next to him was a large coffee.

"Where is that pathetic excuse of a daughter we all know and hate?" He said somewhat angrily.

"She... refuses to come down. She didn't even want to get dressed." Neji said, hoping for his uncle not to hear.

"I can't even hope for you to do something right. That's just what I should expect of a branch member." He snarls getting up "I suppose I'll just get her myself."

He walks up to the stairs and knocked loudly on her door. "Hinata, up, now." He said.

She turns up from underneath her blankets and looks at the door. "Go fuck yourself I'm sleeping." She said. (Clearly she's not a morning person)

Lord Hyuga stepped back slightly and his eyes widened. "Excuse me, could you repeat that."

"I said go fuck yourself, I'm sleeping. Are you just plain stupid or something?"

Now furious, Hiashi tried opening the door... "Unlock this now" He ordered.

"Come in here and make me." The heiress challenged.

He growled and attempted to open the door. No luck.

"Godamnit Hinata, open this door!"

"Or you'll do what, tell my mom?"She taunted. "She left cause of you ya know."

"We all know why she left. Now open this door." He said trying to calm himself.

"Because after refusing to give you head, you hit her so hard you actually had knocked some sense into her."

Finally reaching his breaking point the Hyuga lord burst through the door, breaking the lock. He looks around and notices the broken glass on the ground. Hinata jumps up and looks at her father. Thinking fast she runs into her bathroom. But once she scanned the door there was no lock. In a last attempt to separate her and her father, she pushed as much force onto the door as she could. Immediately he went for the door and easily was able to open it, sending Hinata flying backwards into the bathtub.

He was able to get a look at her now that she was trapped. "Looks like I won't have to strip you." He said with an evil smile. Her eyes widened and she got up. He eased his way in toward her; she became pressed against the corner on the room. He dove for her and she had tried to duck under his arm and escape. But at the last moment, he grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her near him. She looked into his eyes, and saw madness.

He dragged her into her bedroom and threw her onto the broken glass. Immediately he went and made sure all shades were down, and doors locked. He pulled her up by her hair and made sure her knees were on the glass. She looked forward, and then looked up at him, with eyes that were pleading.

"You know what to do." He said with an evil grin.

_**I know the incest rape stuff peeves a couple of you people off, but I have good reason for it. Trust me. Muahahaha! **_


	4. Anger

_**Now remember, I said that the whole rape stuff was required, so don't hate my story.**_

_**Chapter 4: Anger**_

Tears rolled down the heiress' cheeks but she still held an enraged look in her. Her father tried to push her head down, but she fought back, and fell backwards. He looked at her angrily and tried to pull her up once more. He clutched onto her and made sure she was on her knees again.

"The less you struggle, the sooner you can get this over with." He said

She once more pulled back and kept her self away from him. "I will do nothing with you. No matter what you do or say, you are not my master. You're not even a man. You're just a monster." She said "Now get out of my room and leave me."

He looked at her in astonishment. Never has she spoken in such tone with him. He looked at her face. All he had seen was her mother. "Will you leave if I don't?" He said sorrowfully. But before she could answer, he had left her room. Lord Hiashi walked down the stairs and went back to his coffee.

"Is she coming down?" Neji asked.

"If she wants." Hiashi said in a defeated tone.

Hinata still sits on her floor, trying figure out what her father meant when he spoke to her. She disregarded it, and looked for something to wear. She opened her closet. A couple of green jackets, a few blue ones, and a bunch of light tan ones with white fluffy stuff at the bottom.

"You've got to be kidding me if this is all I have." She said to herself. "(Sigh) I guess I'll not wear a jacket then. I really have to start buying my own clothes...."

She searched her drawers for something a little more decent (and revealing). All she could find was a loose fitting tank top, and her usual pants. Then she looked at her hair. She sighed once more. It was far to short to do anything with it except that weird looking thing she usually did. She just left it down, and didn't brush it at all, so it would have a more wild look.

She walked downstairs and greeted her family. She gave an empty smile to her father and left.

"Sorry I'm late guys." She said once she got to her team's training grounds. They all looked at her.

"What's a matter? Is there something wrong?"She said, looking around.

"What's with your voice?" Kiba said.

"I-I'm not sure. Maybe the other half if puberty happened to kick in for me."

" What about why your not wearing your jacket."

"Well.... It's kinda hot out I guess, and it's starting o ge tight on me."

"Your hair."

"For fuck's sake, what are you, the fashion police." She yelled spontaneously. Everyone looked at her in shock. Like if she was a completely different person now. Like if there was no Hinata.

"What the Hell is your problem." Kiba asked bravely.

"She's probably PMSing. My bugs have detected a pheromone level, which suggests she would want to mate."

"So you're saying, that when ever I have my period, you use your bugs to check if I horny." Hinata said questionalbly

"Practically." Shino agreed

"Pervert!"

"Well if you stopped being so horny, none of us would take notice."

"So you can tell too, huh." Hinata said with a sigh.

"Well, I hate to say it but, Hinata; why else would a girl wear a large jacket, and thin pants? It all points to sex." Kurenai omits.

"I'm a teenager, being deprived of any wanted (ahem) sexual contact."

"Does that give us the right to call you a little slut?"

"No, it doesn't!" Hinata uttered. "Why did I have to be in a team of perverts....?"

"Why don't you take your shirt off." Kiba said with a laugh.

"That was the straw that broke the camels back, you teme." Hinata said with clenched fists.


	5. Silence

_**Sorry this took so long. My dog pissed on my laptop. But here it is.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"She ain't serious. She couldn't hurt a fly, ain't even fast enough to catch one." Kiba scoffed. She stared at him queerly. Her eyes penetrating through him. She was awry. Immediately he noticed his and started to back away from her slowly. "Yo guys, something ain't right with her." They all turned toward her. Kiba was right. Something seemed off. It wasn't like she was a different person, or if someone had impersonated her, it was more like, if something had appeared from within. Something that has been lurking beneath the inner depths of her psyche.

"Uh, how about we head to Ichiraku's? I'm sure he'd enjoy us being there. With Naruto gone things will be slow for him ya know." Kurenai suggested. Hinata twitched slightly.

"Sounds good to me." Kiba said.

"I agree." Shino murmured apathetically.

They all looked at Hinata. Waiting for a sign, or movement of some sort. She walked in front of them. Keeping silent. Not making a gesture or any visually recognizable form of communication. That is, until while walking she had "accidentally" tripped Kiba, making him crash into a tree.

Behind them, were Shino and Kurenai. Each studying Hinata rather closely. Trying to find the source of her new found behavior. She went from contempt, to pissy, to giving them the silent treatment. And her behavior must have a logical explanation other than female problems. Because, if this were a feminine problem, she would be eating chocolate at this point. Yet she perfectly held onto her stolidity. Making it impossible for them to discover her problem.

They went to Ichiraku's and ate in silence. Hinata's current state had somewhat, drained the rest of her team. She hadn't minded though. She rather enjoyed the silence around her. Instead of dog breath always barking. If you know what I mean.

The heiress finished quickly and paid without a word. The first thing she was going to do was perhaps, go home and rest. Her team was too knackered for her to do any training with them. The best thing she could do for herself was most likely, a long nap, and a bubble bath.

She took the most direct route to her house. Until, that is Sakura had run into her.

"Hey Hinata. What's up?" The Hurano said cheerfully.

"The floor." The Hyuga muttered trying to walk around Sakura.

"Nice thinking positive," Sakura uttered sarcastically. "Anyways, I was looking for you."

"Why?" Hinata said still trying to escape.

"Ino and figured we should all, have like, a girls club, I guess. Tenten already agreed, and we even got Temari to come. All we need is your attendance."

"Well, what are we going o do there?"

"Girl stuff. Talk about guys, shopping and- What's up with your voice?" The Hurano (just) noticed.

"Puberty. Anyways, continue."

"Well, uh. I'm sure you're able to fill in the rest. So what do you say?"

"That you have no reason to be this perky."

"That's not what I meant." She said with agitation in her voice.

"Oh, the girl thing, uh sure, whatever. I'll go; when is it."

"Wednesdays"

"'Kay..." The Hyuga said, finally escaping the almighty perkiness.

She then walked away as fast as she could. Ducking into an ally. Then she saw something, a door. She looked around it. It was just a random, somehow standing by itself door. Hinata walked away from it and made her way home.

Once inside, the heiress looked at her father, perhaps challenging him. He pretended to pay no heed to her. But he knew her cold stare was upon him. The same cold stare the girl's mother had been able to kill people with. Hinata got bored after awhile and walked up to her room. She walked into her bathroom, and turned on the water in the bathtub, making sure to add the right amount of soap to create bubbly foam. She stripped herself of her clothes and looked into the cracked mirror in front of her. She saw the girl that lurked in her mirror the previous night. But, was that, that very girl or was it really Hinata, staring back?

* * *

_**Well this is about it.**_


	6. Motherhood

_**Stupid damned pc..... (Sigh)**_

Right now though, she could care less. So what if it actually was some creepy evil monster thing that had a peculiar obsession with mirrors. It wouldn't make much of a difference, right. Hinata's life is always filled with some sort of obscure peril. Why not add more? In the end someone would just rescue her, making her feel even weaker than she already knows she really is. It's not like she never tried, she always did everything she could to in hopes help her fighting. And she did advance, quite far actually. The only problem was that, so did everyone else. This had left the if- she- didn't -give- good- blowjobs – she –would– be- disowned heiress still staggering behind everyone else in skill, stamina, and perhaps even logic.... All she ever really had was looks. The looks purely inherited from her mother. Which, Hinata had hid. So.....I suppose you could say she hasn't anything of much worth. (Except sex) Although, Hinata would be perfectly willing to look as though she was her father's daughter, if only she could inherit her mother's talent.

Her mother, began slowly, and finished fiercely. (Not as in she died, but as in she reached the top) Started as a mere Genin at the age everyone else did, twelve. By fourteen she became a Chunin, but when she was 16, Lady Hyuga managed the title of an Anbu black-op. It perplexed many on how one could achieve something so spectacular, at such a young age. Her mother was practically perfect. And yet, somehow, the spawn of a born leader and perfect creation, had resulted in a failure. This sometimes made Hiashi think, she wasn't even his. Sadly though, the blood test proved positive. Hinata had always found that rather cruel, for her own parent to have to get a blood test for something like this. (Although with Hiashi being an identical twin positive might not mean anything.....)

Hinata had slowly settled herself into the bathtub, letting the warmth of the water, carefully warm her cool skin. She closed her eyes and tried to unwind. But the thoughts of her mother kept her relaxation at bay. _The acclaimed "perfect person"_ The Heiress thought angrily, her body temperature, ever so slightly rising. _She had a body, almost all women would kill for, talent, good enough for her to be the recommended fifth Hokage, the intelligence and cunning of a fox, and, she had the status, from being the 'First Lady' of the Hyuga clan. But when faced with a task that challenged what she knew. She became oh so spinelessly, and left. Making Mom abandon Hanabi and I when I was only five. _Hinata sighed. _She was the absolute perfect person, but the worst mother. Perhaps I get my spineless ways from her....._ These thoughts left Hinata's mind far too torn to relax at this point. She finished cleaning herself and dressed into night gown. Wondering if she was going to ever have a relaxing bath ever again.

She nestled herself into her bed and began to think about that 'all girls club' thing Sakura had mentioned. Perhaps the almighty perkiness had actually come up with a good idea. The heiress had made a mental note to herself that she needed new clothes. Plus, she would be as far away from her house as she could be, on Wednesdays none the less. She will be able to get fashion more in check, and escape from her father's sexual needs. By the time she got home, her father would have already passed out on the couch. So she's in entirely in the clear on Wednesdays from.... _Shit_ She thought; _I never got a time from Sakura. I have to call her._ The Hyuga practically jumped out from her bed and grabbed the phone. She immediately dialed in the Hurano's phone number and waited.

_**I'll end it here. The conversation will be in the next chapter.**_


	7. Threesome

_**WARNING writing format change. (To make things easily readable ((sorta)) (((trust these three ways phone things are crazy)))**_ _**also be prepared for girly gossip and crap like that. Maybe even lesbian sex phone stuff...( jk ).**_

Sakura: Hello

Hinata: Hi Sakura.

Sakura: Oh Hinata. What's up?

Hinata: I think we already went through that before.

Sakura: Good point. So why are you calling.

Hinata: You never exactly gave me a time to come.

Sakura: OMG we didn't even make one yet!

Hinata: Or a place for that matter.

Sakura: Shit. This calls for three way calling. You call Tenten, and tell her to call Temari. I'll call Ino, and tell her to call Anko.

Hinata: Okay... wait since when is Anko coming?

Sakura: Since the Hokage said we needed supervision.... Kurenai has to come too.

Hinata: So there will be seven people talking on the phone at once?

Sakura: That's the plan.

Sakura: Hey Ino, call Anko.

Ino: Why?

Sakura: Important all girl emergency. Tell Anko to call Kurenai.

Ino: Okay

Tenten: Hello?

Hinata: Hey.

Tenten: Who's speaking?

Hinata: It's me Hinata

Ino: That's you Hinata, what happened to your voice?

Sakura: Looks like our little Hyuga finally hit puberty.

Anko: What is it, I'm busy?

Ino: All the girls. Call Kurenai.

Anko: Why should I? I just said I'm busy

Sakura: All girl emergencies.

Anko: Fine... Humph... stupid brats...

Tenten: Emergency?

Hinata: Yeah. Can you call Temari?

Tenten: Sure. Why didn't you ask before?

Hinata: Cause' everyone else was talking.

Kurenai: Hello. May I ask who's speaking?

Anko: The brats have this 'girl emergency' they have everyone talking.

Temari: What do you all want?

Sakura: It's a girl emergency.

Anko: One of you isn't all weirded out cause you're having your first period is it. Cause' I'll hang up now. I have things to do.

Ino: No it's not. I think... Sakura why did you call everyone.

Sakura: Firstly, Hinata started this and I-

Hinata: don't dump this whole commotion on me!

Kakashi (in background of Anko's phone): Are you coming back to bed?

Kurenai: Was that Kakashi?

Anko: Um... no. (Yelling to Kakashi) shut up!

Iruka: (also in background of Anko's phone) hurry up honey.

Tenten: What the hell is going on over there Anko?

Anko: Nothing.

Temari: OMG you're having a threesome aren't you.

Anko: No...

Hinata: That's really kinky....

Temari: Who the hell is that?

Kurenai: It's Hinata, you know the weirdo shy girl in the white jacket.

Ino: You know. The one who lost to Neji. The guy who lost to Naruto, who kicked Gaara's ass.

Temari: Oh, you mean the weird girl who when she coughed up blood during the exams turned Gaara on?

Hinata: I TURNED GAARA ON!?!?!?!

Temari: It was your blood, not you.

Tenten: That's very creepy...

Anko: You might not have recognized her without the annoying high voice.

Hinata: I thought you went back to bed.

Anko: Shut up.

Hinata: Make me!

Anko: At least my parents aren't siblings.

Hinata: Teme!

Anko: What?! You wanna fight little bitch...

Kurenai: If you all stopped yelling and gossiping, and Sakura told us all what's going on, we could all go back to bed. How 'bout that?

Kakashi: (after stealing phone from Anko) what's a matter? Need to get back to playing with Asuma.

(Cue the other girls squealing in the background)

Kurenai: Shut up! That's not what I meant.

Iruka: (taking phone from Kakashi) Oh my, I didn't even know you were dating.

Hinata: (thinking) _Kami, why the hell, are girls so gossipy? I didn't mean to be on the phone so long. Please give me a distraction so I can escape this torture..._

Sakura: EVERYONE SHUT UP!

.....

Sakura: Thank you now-

Neji: (in background of Hinata) Hinata! My cock is stuck in the vacuum hose again.

_**Well then.....**_


	8. Vacuum

_**Hehehe....**_

All the girls: WTF

Hinata: _I should have been more specific on that distraction...._

Hinata: Just give me a sec to get the lubricant

Neji: Lord Hiashi is in the bathroom.

Sakura: That was the weirdest interruption yet.

Temari: Be quiet I'm trying to listen.

Hinata: Then hells no I'm not touching that thing. I don't care how huge it is. I ain't touching it, and that's final

Neji: You know you want to.

Hinata: If I wanted to then you wouldn't have gotten it stuck in the vacuum hose!

Neji: If don't get your ass in here I'll as Hanabi to do it! I don't care if she's only eight!

Hinata: But the last I had to touch you got horny and made me-

Neji: Hanabi, can you come help me.

Hinata: Ugh, fine. But you can gratify yourself orally this time all on your own; I ain't doing it ever again!

Hinata: I'll be right back girls.....

(Upon waiting for Hinata's leave all the girls (and Iruka and Kakashi) start cracking up)

Iruka: I deny that those two were my students now.

Tenten: Did she say it was Huge?

Sakura: Tenten! Ugh!

Tenten: Well, I need to know this kinda stuff; I can't date a guy with a small dick.

Temari: That was sick, and it seemed incest-ual dude. How can you date him after hearing that!

Anko: How's it incest-ual?

Kurenai: You're back h'm?

Anko: I put it on speaker phone.

Tenten: didn't you hear her say she had to 'gratify him orally'

Ino: She said, "But you can gratify yourself orally this time all on your own; I ain't doing it ever again!"

Sakura: Well if she ain't doing it again, than she did it once before.

Kurenai: Ewe... Incest

Iruka: Actually, inbreeding is common among her clan. It's more commonly known as Hyuga-cest. It's for preservation of the Byakugan. It would be perfectly normal if they were to do such things.

Anko: We're all Ninja here, you can stop teaching now.

Temari: I don't care how natural it is for them. When Hinata's kid has eleven toes....

Iruka: That can't happen. Because although closely related Hinata and Neji have two completely different genetic make-up's. In fact, compare any Hyuga to Hinata, and you'll seem a difference.

Sakura: Stupidly I ask, why?

(In background) Neji: Turning the vacuum on isn't going to help! It hurts!

Hinata: I'm looking for a reverse button so instead of it being on suck, it'll be on blow.

Neji: You can handle both blowing and sucking when it comes out, just get it out now!

Hinata: You pervert, I'll never! Ugh, godamnit! What is taking dad so long!

Temari: Should I even ask....

Sakura: ....Um, anyway, what were you saying Iruka.

Iruka: You ever notice how Hinata is the only Hyuga with midnight blue hair.

Tenten: He has a point...

Iruka: Ever notice how her eyes are a tint of lavender, darker?

Anko: Now that you think of it yeah.... Why

Iruka: There's this ancient thing with Hyuga's. They say there was One Line, one where they have the distinct characteristics that Hinata has. That One Line continued, but things such as the Byakugan have branched out to an entire clan.

Ino: That must suck for Hinata. Being the one and only.

Iruka: It's sucks for us because they say that the members of the One Line eventually unleash a terrible-

Hinata: Sorry guys, did I miss anything?

Sakura: Um... no

Anko: Well, is one of you gonna tell us the "emergency"

Sakura: Oh right! Hinata here called me asking about that all girl club thing....

Anko: What girl club thing?

Kurenai: Yeah, I wasn't informed

Kankuro: (in background of phone) Temari, tell your boyfriend Shikamaru I said Hi.

Temari: I'm not talking to him, and he's not my boyfriend, go away! Go stick your dick in a vacuum hose or something.

(All the girls except Hinata giggle)

Hinata: It ain't funny!

Kankuro: That's a good Idea. Why did I never think of that!?

Ino: Okay then....Just get on with it.

Sakura: Hinata brought it to my attention that we never came up with a time or a place for it.

Ino: Shit that's right.

(dead silence occurs as they all hear a vacuum start in the background)

Temari: Ah shit...

Hinata: Have fun.

Anko: Ino! What the fuck are you talking about!

Tenten: Looks like they never told you.... All us girls are doing this club thing, for like, taking about boys and gossiping, and shopping and stuff.

Kurenai: Well who says we wanna go

Sakura: Tsunade says you Anko have to supervise us.

Anko: Damn it....

Ino: Well are we going to start coming up with a time and stuff.

Hinata: How about from seven to twelve.

Tenten: Seven to twelve. How about seven to one? We can all have lunch together...

Hinata: I meant seven PM to Twelve AM

Temari: That's awfully late.

Kurenai: Indeed it is. Why though Hinata.

Hinata: If I told you, I'd have to kill you.

Sakura: I don't know about that.

Temari: Me neither. I'm coming from the sand village remember.

Hinata: We'll be supervised though. And Temari, I bet Shikamaru would be fine with you staying with him. At night.... all alone....

Temari: I'm in.

Sakura: Well, the malls are less crowed at night.....

Tenten: But the mosquitoes.....

Hinata: we can buy spray... Besides, we're Ninja, we shouldn't be afraid of bugs!

Tenten: I guess so.....

Hinata: Four votes over three we win.

Kurenai: Ugh, fine. Now where.

Sakura: What about outside the flower shop.

Ino: My parents wouldn't like that.

Anko: What about Ichiraku's They have awesome food there.

Hinata: (long sigh)

Tenten: I think Hinata wouldn't want to. After all her little knight in shining armour won't be there.

Hinata: Shut it. Look, how about we use the smoothie shop next to Ichiraku's. It has outside seating, the awning will cover it if it rains plus, it has smoothies.

Sakura: why'd you even call if you have all the answers?

Hinata: I don't know....

Ino: Well it's settled then. Wednesdays at seven PM at the smoothie shop.

Everyone: Okay.

(After everyone hangs up)

"Temari," Kankuro began. "I think my dick is stuck....."

"Godamnit"


End file.
